The present disclosure relates to a vibration generating device.
Vibration generating devices, which convert electrical energy into mechanical vibrations through the generation of electromagnetic force, are commonly mounted in mobile phones, and the like, to thereby be used to silently notify users of call reception by transferring vibrations thereto.
Recently, a vibration generating device containing a piezoelectric element has been released onto the market. Such a vibration generating device including a piezoelectric element uses the principle of an inverse piezoelectric effect in which displacement is generated when voltage is applied to the piezoelectric element, which uses a principle of allowing a weight of a vibrator to be moved by the generated displacement to generate vibration force.
Meanwhile, in a case in which the weight of the vibrator vibrates abnormally due to external impacts, noise and damage to components may be generated due to a contact between the weight and other components.
In order to prevent the noise and the damage to the components due to inadvertent contact between the weight and the other components, a damper member may be provided. However, such a damper member may limit displacement of the vibrator during normal vibration operations of the vibrator to decrease a vibration amount.